In an online environment, search providers often enable a content provider to provide certain words or terms in order to display search results related to the content provider. This allows content providers to tailor a content plan for users that are actually interested or likely to be in interested in the content from the content provider. While this form of content searching has become prevalent, it still remains difficult for a content provider to set up an online content plan. For example, selecting appropriate terms and budgeting can be a complicated and a time consuming process. Moreover, once a plan has been created, a content provider must invest a considerable amount of time determining which words are the most effective and replacing low performing words with new terms.
In other words, much of the effectiveness of the above described method relies on the content provider selecting the most appropriate terms. For example, if a content provider has multiple units, a specific plan must be developed for each unit. Content providers, however, often do not have the resources to devise such a specific plan for each unit. Accordingly, terms are often chosen to apply to a broad range of units. As a result, relying exclusively on the terms selected by a content provider may not always produce the most relevant search results.